gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowfyre
Focus The Lords of Shadowfyre worship Balzot, the Downfallen, as well as his offspring- the higher Demons. They also worship the Death Queen, to a lesser extent. They focus on the Shadow and the Flame, the elements of Balzot. Symbol A black horn smothered in flame. Prime Stats PR/ IN Skills All Lords of Shadowfyre get the following skills, in lieu of one level’s development: The Shadowfyre learn the following skills at 1/ 2: Summoning, Circle-Lore and Stalk/hide Customary Garb The Shadowfyre wear black leather, with a black plate surcoat. They also wear red capes, which turn black at will. Membership Membership is open to all of the dark races and followers of Balzot and the Death Queen, though most of their members are Drowza or Pandarati who still claim Balzot as their lord. Either sex can join the Lords of Darkfyre. All members must have a PR of 90. Only warriors of exceptional skill are usually permitted. Restrictions Good races or those who are against Balzot are unable (and, likely unwilling) to join the Brotherhood. Only those with high presence are accepted. Those with weak wills are usually killed early on in the initiation. Benefits The Shadowfyre are both feared and respected throughout the darklands, and rarely have problems procuring what they need. As they convort with demons, they often have demonic familiars or guardians. The Shadowfyre are able to teleport between shadows, and thus are able to cross long distances quickly. Structure The lowest of the Shadowfyre are the Brothers. These great warriors act as templars for the ordained priests; in between duties they study the words of Balzot, and his lore, and learn how to summon and control demons. In order to be ordained, the Brother must summon and control a type III demon. Obviously, those who are not powerful enough are often killed by their demon. Those who can control it must then banish it. If they are successful they are ordained, and gain the rank of The Flame. The Flame are trained in the manipulation of the fire element, Balzot’s primary force. As well as this, they are trained to forge and make armour and weapons. This apprenticeship can take a long time, as the Flames learn smithing and elemental control. They use their fires to smelt the iron. To join the next rank, they must produce a Demon-Blade, by summoning a demon and binding its spirit to the weapon. Demon Armour can also be forged. The next rank are the Shade. The Shade enhance their powerful magics by learning to manipulate Darkness and the Shadows. The Shade are able to weave shadows, and teleport from shade to shade, and also summon Elemental darkness. To progress to the next level, they must produce a Shadow-Cloak- this is produced by binding both a shadow-elemental and a demon into his/her own cape. The final rank is the Bound. These priests spend their time perfecting their magics, especially their demon summoning. Many of them spend time in the Dark Tower aiding the Death Queen, and others join the armies, summoning demons to help fight in the many wars. The Bound, as a final promotion, are capable of binding a Demon to themselves. Often, this can lead to deformations, such as horns or forked tails, or claws and wings. It always makes them more powerful- increasing both their magic and their strength. Each power differs depending on the Demon, and the demon itself is killed outright, its essence merging with the priest. The leader of the Shadowfyre is the high priest, Kuzwana- a powerful man indeed who has bound himself with the essence of a Maloch. Rank is determined by the capes they wear: *Brother: Purple Cape *The Flame: Orange Cape *The Shade: Black *The Bound: Shadow-cloak- Red but can turn black. Philosophy/ Purpose The Shadowfyre are the zealous worshippers of Balzot, and are the predominant religion in Vancumar- along with the Black Fang. Unlike the Black Fang, theirs is not a religion which seeks converts, and they do not perform rituals for the public, or sacrifices. They worship solely for their own ends, and their own power. They draw upon Balzot’s power, in the form of fire and shadow, and they also summon his minions, the Demons and Demonlords. Their overall aim is to destroy the other good religions, thus weakening the gods, and unleashing Balzot from his prison. Many of them also receive visions from him, and do their utmost to follow his commands. The Shadowfyre are an ancient order, created long ago by the Formorians. They are not ambitious, and seek no political power; instead they seek to destroy the other religions and return Balzot to Gaiana. They are a militant order, and often fight alongside the armies of Vancumar. They owe allegiance to Vancumar, but solely because Balzot wills it- the high Priest recieves frequent visions from him, and they act upon his every command. When in battle, they summon Demons to aid them, or elementals. Many of them have Demon familiars or guards who serve them. The Shadowfyre, as well as being expert summoners, are also excellent craftsmen, and produce the finest weapons in Vancumar. Their weapons are bound with Demons or Elementals, and they are very powerful. The Shadowfyre rarely distribute the weapons beyond the temple; many of the priests work for years on their items of power, producing works of both beauty and destruction. When fighting in battles, the Shadowfyre do not take orders, and are usually seen commanding even the highest-ranking generals. Their other tasks involve them killing high-ranking priests of the other churches, as well as capturing holy artifacts. But most rarely leave the high temple, except to go to the Black Tower- they are content to improve their power and forge weapons of might. The temple, The Tower of Blackflame, is located on the northern edge of the Sea of Fire, in the shadow of the Mountains; this is perfect for the Priests, as it combines an abundant amount of their two favoured elements. There are other temples, but these are smaller and used as temporary shrines for the those Shadowfyre who are travelling. They are usually manned by only one or two priests. These are never located in towns, and are usually isolated in the Ashplains. The Shadowfyre have dedicated themselves to engulfing the world in Fire and Darkness- the Essences of Balzot. Holy Days The Shadowfyre share their holy days with the Black Fang, though unlike them they seldom conduct rituals; it is the Black Fang’s job to convert and scare the mortal masses, and take care of the Sacred Flame. The Shadowfyre care little for the masses or loyalty, and seek only to achieve their goals. Spell Lists The Brothers have access to the following lists: *All Conjuror lists *All Evil Channeling Lists The Flame can learn the following: *Two fire elemental lists (e.g. Elemental Channeling) *1 Chaos-Mage list (converted to demons) The Shade can learn the following: *All Shadowmage lists Absolution The victim is engulfed by the Sacred Fire; victim receives 1d4 E-Heat criticals. The sacred Darkness then takes him, forcing 1D4 E-Depression criticals. Absolution True As above, except that if the target is killed his soul is replaced by that of a Demon of the Abyss, who occupies his body; mutations and sadistic tendencies apply. Background Options *Demon Familiar 10 *Demon Servant (10xType) *Demon-Armour* 40 *Demon-Blade** 50 *Half-Demon 30 *Shadow Born- Powers of a half-Dark elemental 30 *Fire-born- Powers of a half-fire elemental 30 *Promotion 10 ''Demon-Armour powers depend on the demon and the skill, but most are intelligent and have a large bonus to the DB and demonic resistance to magic.'' Demon-Blades-' again, vary depending on the demon. Most are intelligent, have a bonus to the OB, and are Unholy or Slaying to enemies of Balzot.'' ''Shadow-Cloak:' The wearer is able to make the cloak darken at will. The cloak creates a thick shadow, which engulfs a 10’ radius area. It is +50 to Stalk and Hide, and can cast invisibility 3xday. Any light attack or electricity attack on the wearer is reduced two levels of severity . All detection spells must resist vs. 15th level. Category:Groups Category:Religion Category:Mages Category:Paladins Category:Vancumar Category:Pandarat Category:Balzot